dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Demons (ShatteredRose23)
Demons, unlike devils are various different races of supernatural creatures. Demons can either look human or can look like monsters. The Demons were created by Lilith (The Mother of Monsters) after she left God and became one with Lucifer. She Created three different demons (known as the Demon Kings or Gods of Demons) who then created the various types of demons and started the Demon race (with the exception of a few that Lilith created herself out of boredom). Due to their strength and unique powers the demons started working for the three main factions as soldiers causing multiple civil wars between the demons. Summary/History Demons (also known as true monsters) lived lives of pointless fighting and overall peacefully albeit their constant need to fight in the Demon World until Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils started recruiting different races of demons as soldiers. After the Demon Kings died the different races of demons were thrown into chaos and started making pacts with the three main factions which in turned sparked multiple civil wars that almost wiped the Demon Race out. Fearing extinction, the eight strongest demons got together and created the Council of demons and broke off allegiance with the three main factions. At the end of the Great War, the demons were given large sum of land in the Underworld (that went to the Vampires) as retribution and the fallen angels and angels promised to never bring the demons into wars again. The Angels and Fallen Angels are shown to have respect for Demons not really seeing them as threats or as enemies. They are the devil equivalents to the Children of Gaia despite not being really having helpful spirits and are more violent. Rankings The Ranking of Demons goes from F Class to S Class, which is the highest rank of demons. S Class demons are known to be as strong as High or Ultimate Class devils with F Class demons being weaker than low class devils. The Rankings are only a measure of power and have no bearing on a demon's social status in the Demon World. It is revealed that 1/5 of the Demon World is sealed off from the rest of the world because it's a territory filled with A or S class monsters. These monsters occasionally break out and wreak havoc on the human worlds due to only craving destruction and chaos. In demon world there is a piece of land known as "Wild Crow Territory" that is filled with fallen angels tribes, some of the tribes being barbaric and battle hungry while others being civilized and reasonable. There is even one tribe full of cannibalistic fallen angels. There are also demons that live in this territory that are members of the tribes. Because this area is just a frozen wasteland that not even the Ice Queen wants because of the monsters that live in this territory the demon Council decided to leave it alone. Council of Demons The Council of demons, made up of the seven strongest and oldest demons, who power even surpass that of the original Demon Kings. The council usually tries to stay out of conflict/neutral in the affairs of the three main factions but will give support to cease war when they can. Giant King Is over 8 feet tall and is considered the Mightiest giant in history. He is a descendant of Goliath (the giant that King David Slayed as a young boy). He is the one in charge of the distribution of territory to different races of demons and he is also responsible for the rationing of natural resources. He was chosen for this job due to being the most trustworthy of all the demonic council and he chooses the land fairly making sure vampires get spots where there is the least amount of sunlight, werewolves get land where the artificial moon shines the most, and fire demons get land where the temperature is on average the hottest. His job is considered the most important when it comes to domestic affairs. He is the only member married to a human that lives with him in the Giant Kingdom, and he lost a eye during the war. Goblin King Tamos Unlike the Giant King, the Goblin King is a short creature only being a little over 3 feet tall. Is the strongest Goblin (and is considered the strongest of the demonic council magic wise) because he knows a wide variety of magic and can call forth a legion of golems at will through a pocket dimension that he can summon at will. He is the head of technology and is the one who handles affairs with devils. He is the one who anoints Ichiro as the next Knight of the Demonic Council. Succubus Queen Lucille The Queen of the Succubus is over 300 years old but takes the form of a 18 year old girl. Has the ability to seduce men and women to do anything she wants and is capable of incredible blasts of destructive demonic energy. She is the head of communication with the fallen angel faction. It is revealed that she has a daughter who is currently working with the Grigori under Azazel's command, her daughter is part of the team Slashdog lead by Tobio Ikuse. Vampire Lord Elijah & Queen Marabel The only married couple to both be part of the demonic council. They are currently the two second strongest beings of the demonic council and the two currently strongest vampires in existence (considered Gods among their race), both being infected by the first vampire who was created by Lilith herself. They are in charge of food distribution of the Demon World and handle affairs in the Underworld with devils. They both own a large sum of land that their daughter Yukina, mostly spends her time at. They both show annoyance at the Carmille and Tepes vampire factions for their constant fighting, saying that for a while they have been trying to get the two vampire factions to unify. The two also hate the multiple evil vampire factions that gives their races a bad name. Currently, in their land in the demon world, no pure blooded vampires live there, only vampires that have been turned into vampires by the two of them reside there. Being the strongest vampires in history they are capable of a variety of things which include: * Telekinesis. * Erasing memories. * Creation of a familiar in any form they choose. * Transformation of their body into a weapon. * Control of multiple vampires by their command even against the vampier's will. * Manipulate another Pure-blood * Ability to turn a Pure-blood vampire into a human. * Being able to turn their body into a bat or into an army of bats * Can create a fog that can cover the whole region of Japan and the ocean surrounding it. * Being able to track any thousands of miles away as long as they holds their scent Werewolf King Pak Considered second to only the two vampires of the demonic council and Hunson Abadeer. Has a intense rivaly with the two vampires (mostly because of them being mortal enemies by race) but has enough pride and respect for the vampires to keep his rivalry in place. The Werewolf King possesses Intense strength and speed being able to rip a fallen angel apart in a second, can transform into a pack of smaller wolves, and can control other werewolves Flame King The Flame King works alongside the Ice Queen (despite the two being mortal rivals) to handle affairs when it comes to dealing with Heaven. The flame king is known for being cocky and arrogant seeing those below him as weaklings and doesn't have a lot of respect for other creatures. He is the one in charge of the communication/handling affairs with angels although this is very unusual due to his personality. Despite being as old as all the members of the demonic council he manifests as a young teenage boy. When traveling greater distances, he has the ability to shift out of his body or armor as a flame. When he reaches his destination, he merges with his armor or body at the new destination. He possesses strong fire magic that is called "sacred fire" and is dark pink in color, it is said to be far stronger than the Phenex Family Flames. According to Riser, the Flame King has the respect of the entire Phenex family due to his strong fire magic. He is also able to teleport or manifest his presence into any fire or flame he wants. Ice Queen Considered to be the most beautiful demon in all of the demon world (something the Succubus Queen frequently gets angry about). Like the Vampire Queen/King and the flame King she manifests as a teenage girl. Is capable of freezing anything simply with her sight. Can create a mist that carries freezing properties and can create legions of minions out of ice. Is known for her cold personality disliking those that show weakness (at some point she teases Asia over her being so timid) and hates those that choose to be weak or hold back their power. Has a intense rivalry with the Flame King but despite this, the two act as the ministers for affairs when it comes to the angel faction. She is also known for her perverted nature, when she finally gets Ichiro alone she tries to get him to get in bed with her, despite the two not even knowing each other and gets amused by Ichiro's nervousness. After that incident she decides she's going to help Ichiro build a perfect harem and sensing the challenge, the Succubus queen decides she's going to do it for Issei first. Hunson Abadeer (the Ghoul King) also known as "King of the Nightmare Realm" Hunson Abadeer is described as the strongest of all members of the Demonic Council, having his own personal world inside a dimension pocket where he lives with his subjects and allows all other demons to take the land him and his people are entitled to due to the treaty. * Hunson Abadeer is described as "deathless," apparently meaning that he is immortal even with Yukina going as far to say he literally can't die. The one thing though is that nobody knows if he's immortal or not because she explains only a few ever had the chance to try. He once had a fight with Sirzechs Lucifer which ended in his defeat however even Sirzechs states he doesn't know if he could actually kill him as this was only a friendly fight. * He is capable of stealing souls which he can then twist to make more of his race, however due to a ban placed on him he can only do this to angry/vengeful spirits such as Ichiro's familiar when she first woke up. * Shape-shifting, regenerating, and growing to tremendous sizes. He is very strong and flexible so his body can bend many ways making him extremely adept in conflict, shown as he was capable of almost crushing Rebecca's bones like a snake would. As a ghoul he has to consume blood and flesh (although being "immortal" he won't die from not eating but will feel extreme pain and discomfort), it once stated that after his lover died he went a entire century without eating, which explained his absence during the Old Satan Faction v.s. New Satan Faction Civil War. Knight of the Demon Council The Demon council has chosen four young humans (with the only exception being Ichiro who is a hybrid) to act as knights for the Demon Council. The four are said to be some of the most promising children of their generation. Each knight is given their own title as one of the Knights of the demon council. The other three knights were chosen at a demon world tournament meanwhile Ichiro is the only one of the four knights chosen through unconventional means, becoming a knight after he successfully defeated the reincarnated demon king Havoc. Yumeko Nakatomi acts as Ichiro's manager when he is dealing with the Demon council and has become his overall manager when it comes to devil affairs as a whole because of her personality and intelligence. Ichiro Alastor: Harbinger of Demons Rebekah Lancelot: Sovereign of Demons Maria Lovecraft: Champion of Demons Jaime Hood: Defender of Demons Demon Council Children So far, a total of 5 children have been shown that belong to the demonic council: Yukina the Vampire Princess The second child of the vampire king but the 1st child of the vampire queen. Despite being the second child she is the one who will inherit the clan because she is a pure blooded vampire unlike her brother who is half were-fox. She develops a obsession for Ichiro after she tastes his blood for the first time and vows to become his wife. She says when she becomes Vampire Queen, she's going to disband and outlaw all vampire factions in order to unite all vampirers under her rule which would make her the most powerful of all the demonic council by doing so. Beowulf kieta-anime-guys-8909958-500-477.jpg|Beowulf's human form Fantasy_art_werewolf_desktop_1280x978_hd-wallpaper-696496-1.png|Beowulf (wolf form) The oldest of the demon council children, a werewolf in his early 30s that acts as a adviser for the demonic council and will inherit the werewolf throne when his father retires. He is the one who frequently accompanies both Ichiro and sometimes Issei and Sora on their missions that take them all around the world. Is said to be the most intelligent and works with Ajuka to develop new technology in both the Underworld and Demon World. Wolfram A adviser of the demon council. Is a werewolf-phoenix bird hybrid with black fur and five feather phoenix like tails that have blue designs. He also has two blue designs and a blue jewel on his forehead. He is shown to be a kind person and has love for the Werewolf King for giving him a home and loves Beowulf as a brother. Daughter of Succubus Queen She hasn't been revealed yet in the story but it is known that she works in the Grigori that is under the command fallen angel General Azazel on the slashdog team lead by Tobio Ikuse Trivia * The Werewolf King and Hutson Abadeer are the only members of the Demonic Council that don't have official jobs. * Sirzechs said that the Demonic Council is capable of destroying all high class devils 5xs over, which is an indicator for their tremendous power. * The Flame King has said that he would be able to destroy Loki (who he calls the Clown God) with one fire blast but it is unknown if he was jokingly boasting about his power or was being genuine. * Five members of the demonic council are all based off of Adventure Times Characters: Hunson Abadeer, The Vampire Queen (Marceline), Vampire King (Marshal Lee), and the Flame King and Ice Queen. * All of the Human looking members of the demonic council manifest as teenagers. * I originally got the idea of a Demon Council off of HighSchool Dragon, a fanfiction written by Stuckshocker777 one of the first fanfiction stories I ever read but I mostly added my own ideas, their personalities being written entirely by me, turning Demons into a race and making up the lore about Lilith. However I still give him credit for the concept. * Of the four knights, Ichiro is the only hybrid of the group and also the only devil. * In terms of raw magical energy it is revealed that Maria Lovecraft is the strongest knight, however in terms of speed, swordsmanship, and overall battle strength, Ichiro is the strongest, which is why he was given the best title. * Throughout history, the Sovereign of Demons and Harbinger of Demons were known to be rivals. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Trihexa King Category:Fanon Species